ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Derwin 13
Derwin 13 is one of the main characters of Ben 10: Into the Omniverse. She is mostly the same as Derwin Prime except for her Omnitrix. She has her own series of shorts. Personality She has nearly the same shy personality as her Prime counterpart but even more. The aliens make her confident. Some aliens change her personality, such as overconfident Mindbolt, cool Output, and overemotional Kibunki. She is also genderfluid and biromantic, and asexual like Derwin Prime. Appearance She looks the same as her Prime counterpart, but her shirt has a 13 on it, and she has a pocket watch Omnitrix. Aliens Main article: Derwin 13/Aliens Powers and Abilities Derwin has a large intellect, electrokinesis, and a psychic link with Otto, explained above. He knows the moves Encore, which makes foes repeat their last move, Lucky Chant, which protects ally weak points, Protect, which temporarily makes a nigh impenetrable barrier, and Thunder Wave, which uses static electricity to paralyze foes. Her Ability is Syncronise, which make enemies have her status conditions. Otto Maton Otto Maton is Derwin’s fighting robot. Personality He has the same temperament of his Prime counterpart. Except more. He doesn't go after Derwin, though. =Appearance= He looks the same as Otto Prime except for being large enough to hold Derwin inside him and an Omnitrix symbol on his chest. =Powers and Abilities= This version of Otto is a mini-mecha, though he can change size. There is a seat inside him where Derwin can pilot him. He is piloted using psychic powers and a holographic keyboard. There are containers for some gum, in case Derwin wants something to chew on while working. He has the same Variable Weapon System as Otto Prime. He knows Metronome, which randomly picks from most moves, Spacial Rend, which warps both the foe and the space around it, Doom Desire, which creates a meteor after a few minutes pass, and Mind Blown, wherein he throws his head, and it explodes and damages himself. He has a psychic link with Derwin. Any pain Otto feels, Derwin feels and vice versa. It also allows Derwin to Otto pilot. He talks through Derwin’s alien’s Omnitrix symbol. Gallery Trivia All of Derwin’s trivia is the same for Derwin 13, except for the part about her girlfriend. This is stuff exclusive to her. *Derwin has quite the successful marketing campaign. People kept asking for toy deals and the like and he was too spineless to say no. *Derwin is similar to Ben 23. They are both Prototype Omnitrix using young teenagers with long hair over one eye, an alternate colour scheme for their aliens, sillier names for them, and a successful in-universe marketing career. **Humourously, not only does Ben 23 look like a fusion of Ben Prime and Derwin, 10 + 13 = 23. *Derwin is also similar to Nega Ben. They are a gloomy Omnitrix user with a muted color scheme, dark clothes, and dark hair over one eye. *Derwin has met most Ben 10 villains, but has not met Albedo, the Rooters, and does not know about Zs’skyar’s true nature. **In addition, there is a Hawk Moth in Earth-112, who wants the Omnitrix, instead of the Miraculous. Nyancy Chan, Punchinello, and Mino-Toga are Akuma. *Derwin's girlfriend is Lynn, but only in Earth-112. *Derwin's 13 on his chest is because his robot and girlfriend both have chest numbers, as do most other Omnitrix wielders. *Otto is Derwin's agent. *Her art poses are based on Mega Man’s art from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. **This makes her the second Omnitrix weilder with something to do with Megaman. Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Psychic Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Fairy-Like Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Pokemon Category:Teenagers Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:LGBTQIA+ Characters Category:Disabled Characters